Move on?
by kaffeine-buttocks
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been frinds since FOREVER! they start goin' out, and fall in love, then something happens. read and find out more! a lemon in a later chapter :)KagInu fic
1. The Exam

Ok this is my first story so just bear with me. if yall have any suggestions, plez e-mail me or leave it in a review. the first few chapters are just gonna explain the setting, so it might a tad but boring but It'll get better (MUCH BETTER)

I don't own Inuyasha

chapter one (MY FIRST CHAPTER!!!! YEA)

1. The Exam

"KAGOME!!!!!! Hurry up you gotta get to school, Inuyasha is waiting on you" kagome's mom yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!!!"

Kagome woke up late from studying all night. Kagome was a straight A student, and was active in after school activities.

"Dang, what took ya so long" Inuyasha asked with a stubborn look on his face.

"Umm…. I woke up late"

"o ok" he replied confusingly

They have been friends since...since…FOREVER!!!! They secretly had crushes on each other. Everyone could tell but them two were just clueless. They got in Inuyasha's car and drove off to school.

"So did you study for that big test we have today?" Kagome asked

"Haha, no I got better things to do that to study for a dumb test."

"ok" she said with a _whatever you say_ look on her face.

They arrived at school late, cuz' Kagome had to stop and get something to eat since she woke up late and didn't have a chance to fix up something.

"Kagome?" the teacher said while taking roll

"Kagome, has anyone seen Kagome today?"

"Well I have now, she's right there" a girl said pointing to the door

"Sorry I'm late" she said while taking her seat

"You better be" inuyasha mumbled behind Kagome

"Why were you two late?"

"Well…" kagome started

"because I just HAD to stop off at a drive-thru and get her some food, then we had to turn back around to go get her some ketchup, then she said that she had to go to the bathroom, and the list goes on and on and on" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Well when ya put it like that…well yea…I guess you could say that"

"Well don't do it again" the teacher said right after a long yawn.

"Today you all are taking an exam"

"Ahhhhhhhhh" the class whined

"Can I go to the bathroom" asked Inuyasha

"No Inuyasha, you're not going to miss the test THIS time" he said impatiently, and handed him the test.

"Whatever"

"Hey Kagome, did you study? Sango whispered

"Yea, you?"

"Kinda-sorta"

"What do you mean kinda-sorta?"

"Well me and Miroku were studying, I'll just leave it at that."

"Ohhhhhh" she said rolling her eyes

Songa and Miroku have been boyfriend and girlfriend for some time now, and they thought that just maybe Kagome and Inuyasha will see the light and go out too.

That was my first ever chapter, i hope yall enjoyed it. plez plez plez review..... plez :-)


	2. Me and Inuyasha?

Ok, here is my second chapter. O yea and thanx Kagome1614 (she was the first one to review!!!!) i appreciate your support. ok im gonna stop blabbin' on and on and on (o am i doing it again???) ok let's get started!!! enjoy :-)

I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

chapter two

2. Me and Inuyasha?????????

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all sat down at the lunch table with dull looks on their faces.

"So, anything new" Miroku asked with a bored face

"Unfortunately, no" answered Kagome

"Well, there is that dance, this Friday" said Sango with a smile on her face

"Yea, so what" Inuyasha said

"Well, me and Miroku are goin' together, who are you going with Kagome"

"Ummm… I don't know, I guess the first person who asks me"

"KAGOME!!!!" a voice yelled from across the room

Kagome turned around slowly cuz' she knew who it was, Hojo.

"Oh no" she whispered to herself

"Hey Kagome, you goin' to the dance?"

"Ummm… depends" she said with a scared look on her face

"Well, ummm…" Hojo stuttered as he scratched his head.

"You wanna go with me?"

"Well, umm," Kagome started.

"I'll think about it"

"Oh ok, well bye!!" Hojo turned around and ran over to his friends

Kagome turned back around toward her friends

"Oh ok, the second person who asks me"

All three sweat dropped.

"So Inuyasha, who you goin' with?" Miroku asked

"I don't know" he said in almost a whisper

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked

"Nothing, does it look like anything is wrong!?!?!"

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku, who was staring at him with a confused look.

"I'll tell you later" Inuyasha said to Miroku

"What, I wanna know" Kagome whimpered

"It's none of your business"

"Dang, sorry, I just thought that best friends could tell each other anything" she faked a tear.

There was a long awkward silence, long, very long, at least it seemed long.

"Hey Kagome we NEED to talked" Sango stressed on the "need"

"O ok, what's up, Sango? Something wrong?"

"No, it's just I think you should go to the dance with Inuyasha, EVERYONE knows that you guys like each other, and you took me yourself that you had feelings for him."

"When did I say that?!" Kagome asked shocked

"You told me about a week ago, don't front, you KNOW you said it"

"I know, I know, but I don't think he sees me that way, ya know?"

"Well, I can find out for you." Sango said with a mischievous tone

"How?"

"Well, the only person that Inuyasha would even think off telling."

"And who's that, if he won't tell me, who else would he tell"

"Miroku" Sango said with her eyebrows raised

"O yea, but still, I'd feel kinda weird, Inuyasha's my best friend, and I don't want to ruin that."

"I understand, but how else would you know, if it will work out or not, if you don't take that chance, yall have always been tight. Hard for me to say, but tighter then me and you."

Kagome giggled.

"Well, I guess you're right. But when you ask Miroku, don't say anything about me wanting to know."

"Oh of course not! I'm so excited yall are gonna go out! Sango cheered

(She's sayin' all of the up coming stuff in her head, so for future reference, anything in italic is spoken inside of the character's head) "_O man, me and Inuyasha together. I hope this doesn't make things weird between us, but I have always liked him. Don't worry Kagome he probably doesn't even like you like that. Oh wait, that would suck. Kagome, just calm down, don't build yourself up for a let-down"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

awwww...... wouldn't it suck to be in that situation???? For all yall who don't know....... I DOES!!!!!!! ok i hope yall liked it!!!! plez review :-)


	3. can i get a word in?

Hey everyone, this is hard to set up. I make my chapters off of Microsoft Word, and if i make it more than two pages long, then that second page won't show up on here. Someone help I'm havin' a hard time. Well here's the next chapter.

I don't own Inuyasha (or Microsoft Word, for that matter)

Chapter three

3. can i get a word in???

"HEY, INUYASHA!!!!!" Miroku yelled across the hall.

"WHAT!!!! Dang, you're so annoying" Inuyasha said impatiently

"Well, you said you'd tell me later and… (he looked at his watch) it 45 minutes "later"

"Ugh" he replied rolling his eyes

"What, I wanna know, is it bad? It wasn't my fault, whatever it was. Is Kikyo bothering you again? Did she ask you to the dance??" he just kept on asking question after question after question.

"INU-SWEETIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" a familiar (but annoying) voice was heard from away

"OH NO!!! hide me" Inuyasha said with his eyes closed

"Hey sweetie, are you goin' to the prom" she ask with a high pitched voice

"Yea, what's it to you" he said with a snobby tone

"Well……." She started

"Well, whatever you say DON'T say it, cuz' I know what it is. I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU. NEVER HAVE NEVER EVER EVER WILL, OK, SO GET OUT OF MY FACE"

"Why, are you going to ask someone else" she said with tears in her eyes

"Oh please. "He said rolling his eyes "Stop crying, slut, it's not the first time I turned ya down"

" Well, you never answered my question" she said wiping her fake tears away

"I said no, I don't wanna go to the dance with you, jeeze, how stubborn can you get?"

"No, the other question. Are you asking someone else? Don't lie to me. I'm strong enough to deal with the truth." She said starting to fake cry again.

"Ummm… maybe" he said in a whisper

"I mean, It's none of your business, slut, so back off!" he came back from his whisper

Kikyo turned around and walked to her friends. They started staring at her like he was crazy.

"He said that he's going to be sick, so he can't go" she lied

"awwww. That sucks" Kikyo's friends tried to comfort her

"What was that about?" Miroku asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, the bitch won't leave me alone. So what were we talking about, before I was rudely interrupted?"

"Um, I asked you what were you gonna tell me, cuz' you said that you'd tell me later, and I wanna know what it is so, spill." Miroku said eagerly.

"O yea" he said looking down at the floor

"O MY GOSH, it must be real bad, cuz' you look like some shy gay boy right know, and it looks like your about to cry!!" Miroku said without thinking.

SMACK!!!!!

"You asshole, dang I'm not about to cry, not over something as stupid as this!!!"

"O well, then tell me cuz'…" Miroku started.

"WELL I CAN'T START IF YOU WON'T SHUT UP!!!" Inuyasha yelled in his face

"o, you may speak"

"ugh, well… you know the school dance? Well, I kinda-sorts wanna ask…"

RING

"O man, tell me later I gotta go, if I'm tardy again, I'll get detention!!!

"Right later" Inuyasha said to himself

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

when you see those lil' lines that are above this message, that means that the whole chapter got in, but if it's not, then somethings wrong and the whole chapter didn't go on. Well, plez review :-)


	4. girl talk

THANX EVERYBODY FOR ALL THE REVIEWS,IT HELPED ALOT. I TRIED TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER SO......ENJOY :-)

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

CHAPTER FOUR

4. GIRL TALK

"Hey, Inuyasha, you comin' to my house after school to study?" Kagome asked him "Uhhhhh... yea...sure" he said, as if in a trance "Something wrong? You've been quiet latley, and that's DEFENATLY NOT like you." she said concernly "Ummm... nothing's wrong...umm, i gotta go...I'll see ya later...at your house, bye" he ran off "yea bye" she to to herself in a whisper 

(BACK WITH INUYASHA AND MIROKU)

"Man, Sango's made at me, cuz' she said that i "touch" her too much." Mirku said. "Man I just don't get it, I thought women WANTED to be "touch" he continued "umm humm, yeah" Inuyasha said, but wasn't paying attention "What's up man, you seem kinda outta of it today." there was a moment of silence. "ohh yea didn't you want to tell me something, earlier." Miroku broke the silence "Oh yea... well.... ya know the dance?" Inuyasha started "Well, i kinda want to ask...umm...promise ya won't laugh?" Inuyasha said "Yea, go on"  
"Well, i kinda wanna ask"  
"Come on spill it out"  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled "OHHH... what's so hard about that"  
"Well, aren't you...shocked"  
"NO!! EVERYONE knows you two like each other" Miroku said with a "duh" look on his face Inuyasha blushed "What's so heard about askin' her, I mean yall are friends, right"  
"yea but..." he started "but...???? just ask her, and if the dance goes well, then maybe yall should, ya know, try to make your friendship, more than that"  
"and if it doesn't work" Inuyasha asked "Then, tell her that, it was a mistake and that yall should just be friends"  
"ya know, you really came through this time, you suprised me Miroku. I mean I never thought that you would actually know a way with girls, since you don't even know how to treat your own girlfriend"  
"well i do my...hey wait a second... I know how to"  
"hey i gotta go, I'm goin' to go to Kagome's house to study, i'm gonna ask her then, BYE!!!" Inuyasha said while running off "I DO TO KNOW HOW TO TREAT MY GIRLFREIND!!!!! ohhh... what's the use?"

DING DONG

"I'll get it" Kagome yelled in the kitchen "HEY" she gave Inuyasha a hug "hey" Inuyasha said taking his jacket off "Come on, let's go study in my room" The two ran up the stairs.

(BACK WITH MIROKU AND SANGO)

"Hey Miroku, has Inuyasha said ANYTHING about Kagome" Sango asked "why" he replied with a guilty tone "cuz'...just cuz'" "ummm...ye...i mean NO"  
"TELL ME THE TRUTH...NOW"  
Miroku's mouth hung wide open "NOW" she yelled "y...y..yea" he studderd "What did he say" she asked with an inoccent voice "He....he...he said...that he liked...her...and.. that he wa...was going to a...ask her..t..to the dance. THAT"S ALL I KNOW I SWEAR. DON'T HURT ME" he made a cross with his fingers "awwwww... good for her" Sango said "huh..what are you talking about" Miroku looked confused "well, she wanted him to ask her to the dance"  
"O ya know what this means right..." Miroku started "THEY'RE GONNA GO OUT" they said in unison

(BACK WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME)

"What's the answer to number 15" Kagome asked "Uhh...what... number...5???" Inuyasha asked "No, number 15, are you ok"  
"i don't know?" he whispered "tell me." she looked into his eyes "Well, it's kinds hard, but i don't know why, if it were anyone else, i would mind, but this time it's... different, and...special"  
Kagome had a what-are-you-talking-about look on her face "huh" she asked "Well, Kagome" Inuyasha took the pencil out of her hand and held her hand. He look into her eyes.  
"Kagome... well...you see...I know you might just see me as a friend or whatever, but i really like you...and i was...wondering if you wanted to... wanted to"  
wanted to..." Kagome started "wanted to go to the dance with me" he tilt his head down gasp "YES YES, i'd love to go to the dance with you, I thought you'd NEVER asked"  
"really?" he picked his head up "yea" she said in a whisper Inuyasha moved his lips toward her, and she moved toward him"  
"KAGOME!!!!!!" her little brother Souta swung the door open "ugh, WHAT YOU LIL' BRAT DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!!!!!" she screamed Inuyasha just blushed at the thought of what almost happend "no... i mean yea... i just forgot" her little brother said "well, let me help you remember!!!!" Kagome started chasing him all over the house.  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT, STAY OUTTA MY ROOM. AT LEAST YOU COULD HAVE KNOCK YA KNOW, I COULDA BEEN CHANGING" Kagome screamed again "Well Inuyasha... was... in... there so I thought.... that.. it was safe" he said trying to dodge her hits "well...well...just cuz' he's in there doesn't mean you can"  
"why, were you to k-i-s-s-i-n-g Kagome and Inuyasha sittin' in a tree" he sang "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT, GET BACK HERE!!!!!" she started chasing him again "Ummm...Kagome, I think I should go now, I can see you're....busy" Inuyasha said coming from her room "uhhh...yea...ok" her cheeks reddened "yea I'll see ya at school tomorrow"  
"yea, thanks for helping me study"  
"any time"  
"anytime" an annoying voice mocked her "Oh Inuyasha, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, COME HERE AND GIVE ME A BIG WET KISS RIGHT HERE!!!!!" he said point to his lips "STOP MOCKING ME. I'M GONNA KILL YOU"  
They started chasing each other again.  
SMACK  
BAM  
SMACK  
"owwww...MOM KAGOME'S hittin' me!!!!!!!" Souta cried to his mom "Maybe if you would knock before you come in my room, you wouldn't be in this situation, now would you??" she said with a smirk "Next time you do that I'ma add three more lumps to that big head of yours!  
"ok...ok...ok...I'll knock!!!! jeeze" he said rubbing his head

(BACK WITH INUYASHA)

"Miroku, guess what???" (they're on the phone)  
"what"  
"I asked her, and she obviously has been waiting for me to ask her, isn't that so cool"  
"yea, Sango told me" "Sango??? How does she know" Inuyasha said "Well, you know girl talk, Kagome wanted you to ask her to the dance, and she told Sango about the whole thing....... girl talk" Miroku said "oh, yea, i knew that, but do i love "girl talk"  
they both laughed "Hey i gotta go I'll see ya tomorrow" Inuyasha said "aight, bye"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

awwww they's going to the dance.....together. i wonder... will the dance go well, or will it be a disaster???? hummm... well im the only one who can control the outcome. muhahahaha plez review

:-)


	5. A fight over Inuyasha

Ok, thanx for the reviews plez plez post more. This chpter is longer than any of my other chapters. I hope yall like the story so far, this part right here is my favortie so far and i hope yall feel the same, so here goes. Enjoy :-)

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter five

5. A fight over Inuyasha

He finally asked me!!!! Kagome said holding her pillow while lying down on her bed/

"You really like him, don't you?" Sango asked

'_Inuyasha?? Oh my gosh, I like Inuyasha'_ she thought

"Yea I guess I do" Kagome said aloud. "I never thought someone could make me feel like this, and I NEVER thought it would be him"

"Awwww… that's so cute, it's just like a movie." Sango said

"But…what if all of this is wrong??" Kagome asked getting off her bad.

"It's not!!!" Sango said as if she could tell the future

"But…" Kagome started with a sad tone." What if it's just isn't right…IF!?" she emphasized the "if".

"Well, then it just wasn't meant to be, but NOTHING could break your friendship with him, me and you both know that."

"Yea, you're right…"Kagome agreed wanting to get off the subject

There was a brief moment of silence

"I'm ALWAYS right" Sango blurted out

Kagome rolled her eyes

"Right Sango, you're never wrong, you're perfect, and that's why you go with Miroku"

"HEY!!!!" Sango said realized what Kagome just said

They both giggled

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)

"Kikyo?"

"Here!!!!" she yelled to the teacher

"Sango?"

"Here"

"Kagome?"

"Here"

"That's a first." The teacher said

"Ugh" Kagome sweat-dropped

"Ok class, I'm leaving you here for a little while. I have a meeting. Ms.Kaede will stay and watch you till' I come back" the teacher informed the class.

"Hello class." Ms.Kaede said getting comfortable in her chair.

The class just continued on with their conversations as if no one were there. Ms. Kaede fell asleep three minutes later, since the teacher didn't leave any lesson plans.

"What are you doing!?" Miroku asked Inuyasha

"What are you talking about?" he asked rising his head up from his doodling.

"Why aren't you over there charming yo girl?"

"I don't always gotta be next to her, dang" he said continuing his "_INUYASHAKAGOMELOVE FOREVER_" doodle

"Oh yea????" Miroku said snatching the paper from Inuyasha

"HEY!! Give that back???" he demanded

"Why?"

"Cuz'…cuz' I said so!!!"

Miroku ran all over the classroom, waving the piece of paper yelling, "Hey Kagome, read this!!!!"

She lifted her head up

"Hey!!!!" Inuyasha yelled snatching the paper, so that she couldn't read it

"What was it??? Let me see!!!" she started grabbing for it

"No, it's just a piece of paper……. You know…. The kind with blue lines all across it."

"Then why can't I read it" she snatched it and started reading it

Inuyasha blushed, but tried to hide it, though failed. A huge smile came across her face.

"aww… she blushed.

Sango reached for the paper

"What is it?" she asked

Sango read it and started laughing hysterically.

"WHAT, IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!!!" Inuyasha yelled

Sango pulled out a piece of paper from Kagome's binder and gave it to him

"What's this??" he asked, his voice still annoyed and angry

"No….don't…read it" Kagomes voice lowered with every word she said, knowing she can't stop him.

Inuyasha blushed. Kagome hide her face

"Sango, you didn't have to show him"Kagome said

"Yes I did. I'm so excited, it's finally happening…" Sango started

"What… what's finally happening?!?!" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison

"Well you two should know, yall wrote it

_INUYASHA_

_KAGOME_

_LOVE FOREVER_

At lunch that day, there was a lot of commotion. (Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha aren't there yet, it was only Kagome)

"Hey, Higuarshi!!!!"

"What do you want Kikyo?" she said turning around, rolling her eyes.

"I heard it throught the grape vine that you were going to the dance with MY Inu."

"Yea, but he's not YOUR Inu" she corrected her

"Oh yea, and I suppose you think that he's yours

'_Yea he id MY Inu, bitch'_ Kagome thought

"He's not a piece of land, you can't just claim him like that, so no, he's not MINE, but we are going to the dance… TOGETHER."

"Look… my name is written all over him, so I don't ever know why you THINK that you'll be able to take him away from me." Kikyo said

"Well, it's hard to lose something you NEVER had, so how could I take him away from you NEVER had him." Kagome said, getting up from her seat

"Why you…" Kikyo started

She moved toward her with her fists. Kagome dodged each of her attempts to hit her.

Kikyo started kicking Kagome.

"Hey, what's that crowd over there" Sango pointed to at least thirty students screaming.

"Let's go see" Miroku ran over

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Sango gasped

"What let me see." Inuyasha was jumping up and down trying to see over the crowd

He finally pushed two kids out of the way and saw Kagome pulling Kikyo's hair.

"What's going on!?!?!" Inuyasha asked breaking them up. They still tried to hit each other, until Kagome left a scratch on Kikyos face.

"Inu-sweetie, I was just minding my own business…" Kikyo started innocently. "Then this bitch came outta no where and attacked me." she said with hate in her voice

"YOU LIE!!!!" Kagome yelled

"No I'm not, Inu-sweetie, why would I be the lie, if she's over here tellin' me that you and her are going to the dance……TOGETHER?!?!?!"

"Well maybe she said that cuz'…" he started

"She's jealous!!!!" Kikyo interrupted him

"NO!!!!! Because we ARE!!!"

She gasped

"How could you cheat on me…with….her???" Kikyo said pointing to Kagome and rolling her eyes. Kagome tried to attack her, but Sango held her back.

"I think you've done enough damage to her Kagome." Sango said laughing

"DAMAGE?!?!?" Kikyo yelled pulling out her mirror "You WHORE you messed up my face!!!"

"It was already messed up, what are you talking about." Kagome said rolling her eyes (it seems everyone's rolling their eyes)

The bell rang

RING

The four friends turned around and started to there next bell class.

"You two were fighting over me?" Inuyasha asked

"Not OVER you…" she stuttered, trying to think of what she could say.

"We were fighting……ABOUT you…..cuz' she kept on sayin' shit."

"Ummm hummm" Sango said looking at Kagome with squinted eyes.

"What?!? Why would I fight over Inuyasha" Kagome said

'_What am I saying, why WOULDN'T I fight over him_' she thought

She started to blush

"Come we're gonna be late" Inuyasha said, breaking her out of her daydream.

"Oh…..yea…wouldn't wanna be late."

They realized that they were the only two in the hallway. They looked way from each other, and blushed. Inuyasha moved toward Kagome, and held her hand, and they held each other hands while they walked to there class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There plez plez plez review. I'll update REAL soon. If I should add anything, or if you have ANY ideas or quesiton, or whatever plez feel free to let me know bye


	6. The Prom

Hey sorry for the long update, I was at my grandama's and my computer was been retarted. So here ya go, ENJOY :-)

I don't own Inuyasha (unfortunatlly)

chapter six

6. The Prom

"You already went through a five outfits, dang it's not the prom, it's just a dance." (I know in an earlier chapter I mentioned the prom, but I just meant dance, srry for the confusion)

"I know, I know, but it is Homecoming, and I wanna look…perfect." Kagome answered to Sango.

"In Inuyasha's eyes you're always look perfect, so I don't know why you're buggin'"

"What, how do you know that Inuyasha thinks that?"

"Well…me and Miroku were talking, Inuyasha has always liked you, he's been planning on asking you, and he wasn't planning on going with anyone else." Sango explained

Kagome blushed. There was a short moment of silence. They were waiting for each other to say something.

"He's crazy about me!!!" Kagome squealed

"You're CRAZY about him, dang, that's all I've been hearin' about ever since he asked you… girl you sprung."

"N…no I'm not, he's my best friend, it's not like we're a couple, we're just going to Homecoming together" Kagome started thinking about what happened between her and Inuyasha in the hallway.

"Whatever, but something's gonna happen tonight, girl, I don't know what it is, but be prepared." Sango said with her eyebrows raised

Kagome looked at her with a _what-are-you-talking-about_ look on her face

"Ok, I'll be ready" she didn't wanna "debate" with Sango about her and Inuyasha anymore.

"So, what's up with you and Miroku? Yall have been "friendly" for some time now."

"I don't know, but I think it's getting pretty serious, he said that he has a big surprise for me, I wonder what it is"

"humm" Kagome said, not that interested. She was too busy thinking about her and Inuyasha.

'_Am I sprung? all I can think about is him. O man, I'm so sprung, he's got me in a bad way, but I like it'_ Kagome thought

She started looking in her closet again.

"This is the one!!! This is the dress I will wear to Homecoming!!!"

Sango sighed in relief

The dress was a little past her knees, with one strap on the left should and strapless on the other side. The dress was cute low and showed a little cleavage. She wore diamond dangly earrings.

"FINALLY!!!!"

DING DONG

"O man, they're here, let's go" Kagome pulled Sango out of her room, but let go, to walk down to the stairs, so she doesn't look desperate (if that's the right word)

"You look beautiful" Miroku said with his eyes glued to Sango

"Aww… you like good too" she said while blushing

Miroku elbowed Inuyasha, cuz' he was just standing there with his mouth open

'_Wow, she's beautiful, hot, sexy ,whatever you want to call it, she looks like she just came out of one of my dreams ,she's breath-taking'_ Inuyasha thought

"Hey" Kagome said coming down the stair, trying to avoid any eye contact with Inuyasha.

"You look…you look, gorgeous." Inuyasha said

"Thanks, you look nice to." Kagome said with a big smile on her face

All four friends left for the dance, after all the pictures, and awes of all the parents

(AT THE PROM)

The music was loud and a lot of people were dancing.

"Come on, let's dance!" Sango pulled Miroku to the dance floor.

"Don't they look cute together, it's like they were made for each other." Kagome said

Inuyasha was just staring at her, still, baffled by her beauty.

"Yea, that's all I hear about, is how much Miroku likes Sango. Inuyasha said, snapping back to reality.

"Tell me about it."

A slow song came on.

"Ok, I'll tell you over a dance" Inuyasha stared into her eyes.

"Yea, sure"

They walked to the dance floor.

_When we laugh or we cry it's together_

_Through the rain and the stormiest weather_

Inuyasha put his arms around her waist. '_Perfect fit_' he thought.

_We gon' still be as one it's forever, its forever_

Kagome put her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Won't you come and go with me, oh girl_

_Come on over to my place_

_Won't you ya self down and take a seat_

_And let me ease your mind girl_

_We gon' do it our way_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said

"humm?" she said pulling her head back so she could look into his eyes.

"I'm glad I got to come to the dance with you, I thought you weren't gonna say yes."

"I thought you weren't gonna ask"

They both smiled and looked into each others eyes. It was as if they could talk to each through their eye contact, because at the same exact moment they leaned into to each other and kissed.

(With Sango and Mikoku)

"Come on I got something to show you" Miroku

They walked to the back and went outside

"Oh, Miroku, It's beautiful" she gasped

There was a gazebo full of lights, and candles, and plants all inside (like the one in the Cinderella Story)

There were four violists playing. She walked into the gazebo with Miroku behind her.

"I love it!!!"

"I'm glad you like it, it took forever setting it up"

"Thanks" she said with tears in her eyes

"What's wrong" he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her

"I…I don't… I don't deserve you."

"What are you talking about?"

"All you do is give, and I have nothing to give…but me…and my love."

"And that's more than I could ask for" he leaned in and kissed her

(With Inuyasha and Kagome)

"I'm glad you're here…with me" Inuyasha said

"Me too" Kagome didn't know what else to say.

"Come on I gotta ask ya something"

They walked out side to a garden.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me" She asked looking around at all of the plants.

"Well," he started

"I have always liked you, when ever you had a boyfriend, I always felt kinda left out, and like I was missing something. Like you weren't sharing your thoughts and feeling with me anymore cuz' you had that "Mr. Lucky" And I was jealous. But now I wanna be the guy that makes everyone else jealous, and what I'm trying to ask you… will you be my girlfriend?"

She gasped

"Of course!!! Yes I'll be your girlfriend."

He kissed her passionately. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and explored.

'_Finally!!! She's mine, and I'm hers'_ Inuyasha thought

'_I can't believe it, Sango was right… surprise, surprise!!!! I go with Inuyasha!!!! This is a night to remember!!'_ she thought

The four friends went home, and the couples kissed each other good night (the couples as in the guys kissed their girlfriends)

"I'M HOME!!!!" Kagome yelled hoping someone heard her

"Hey, so, how did the dance go?" her mom asked coming out of the kitchen.

"It was perfect!!" she squeled holding her hands over her heart, and her eyes twinkled.

"O well I'm glad you had a 'perfect' night" she said perfect with her hands over her heart, mocking her daughter, and laughed.

"Mom" she said rolling her eyes

She ran upstairs, to call Sango and tell her ALL about her night with Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go, I hope you all liked it. PLEZ PLEZ review!!!!!!! I'll update real SOON!!!!!!


	7. Breakup to Makeup

Hey, sorry for the long update I just got Sims 2 so I was playin that. and over the weekend I watched Inuyasha's seond movie, it was soooo sweet at the end, I cried (tear tear) I loved it. I also watch "Cinderalla story" you'll notice after you read this chapter. There's so yelling and alot of fluff. And what in the world id a "lemon" I think I know what it is, and don't think I 'm stupis cuz' I don't. Anyways....... enjoy :-)

I don't own Inuyasha (or Sims 2 or Cinderella

chapter 7

7. Break-up to Make-up

Kagome ran upstairs to her room, locked her door, and dialed Sango's number as fast as her fingers could move.

Ring…Ring…Ring

"Come on, pick up!" Kagome said impatiently.

"Hello?" Sango's voice came, she sounded out of breathe.

"What's wrong with you…" Kagome asked. And before Sango could answer, Kagome started talking again.

"GUESS WHAT?!?!?!" Kagome asked

"What!!!" Sango asked excitedly.

"Guess"

"Umm… I don't know, stop playin' and tell me, you got me all anxious now.

"Well" Kagome said after she giggled.

"O my gosh, just say it!"

"Ok, ok, I GO OUT WITH INUYASHA!!!!"

Sango squealed really loud (really loud) Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear with a smile.

"THAT'S GREAT, NOW WE CAN DOUBLE DATE!!!" Sango said

"Yea… So what was the big surprise Miroku had in store for you?" Kagome asked, trying to settle down.

"Oh… it was sooooo romantic, and for once he didn't even try to grope me."

"IT'S A MIRICALE" Kagome said sarcastically.

"He had this gazebo set up with lights, candles, everything. He even had violinists, it was…unforgettable!!" Sango dropped on her bed, stomach first.

"I'm so happy for you" Kagome said

"Yea, I mean you had a very adventurous night too. I saw you and Inuyasha kissing. You looked so happy…so…complete."

"Yea, I guess I was happy. I have had such a night since…I don't even know when." Kagome said, and then closed her eyes, and reminisced about her night with Inuyasha. She was brought back to reality when Sango told her that she had to go and that she'll talk to her tomorrow.

"Oh, ok, bye" Kagome hung up the phone, turned off her light, and went to sleep.

(AT SCHOOL THAT DAY)

At the lunch table Kagome and Sango were the only two talking. They were chatting about the test they just had.

"So, Inuyasha, what did you get on the exam that you didn't study for." Kagome remembered the remark Inuyasha made about the so-called "dumb exam"

"D-, better than I thought" he said sarcastically

"Good job!!" Miroku said seriously.

The three friends sweat-dropped.

"Well, not all of us are as smart as you Kagome." Inuyasha said, looking at the "A" at the top of her paper.

"Well, if you studied a little, maybe you could have grades like me" Kagome said

"Humph, whatever" Inuyasha rolled his eyes

"Hey, Kagome" a voice came from behind Inuyasha.

"Oh, hey Hojo, what's up" Kagome said with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you would help me study." He asked holding up a "D"

"Umm…" she stuttered looking at Inuyasha who was growling. (Only Kagome could hear him)

"Yea, sure, I'd be glad to help."

"Cool. Can you come to my house after school, and we can study there." Hojo asked. And before Kagome could answer his question…

"NO, HOMO, SHE'S **NOT** GOING YO YOUR HOUSE…EVER!!!"

Inuyasha yelled getting out of his seat. Hojo almost fell, if it wasn't for the wall behind him.

"LOOK…IF I **EVER** SEE YOU TALKING OR EVEN STARING AT KAGOME, I WILL BEAT YOU LIVING SHIT OUTTA YOU, I'M LETTING YOU OFF EASY THIS TIME!!! NOW BEAT IT!!"

Hojo didn't need to be told twice. He ran off out of the cafeteria. Kagome sat there with her mouth hung open.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING TO HIS HOUSE ALONE?!?!" Inuyasha snarled at her. That was cue for Sango and Miroku to leave, so…they did.

"I was just gonna help him study, geese," Kagome snarled back at him,

"WELL WHAT IF HE TRIED TO PULL SOMETHING AND I WASN'T THERETO SAVE YOUR ASS, LIKE **ALWAYS**."

"WELL, I'M A BIG GIRL, I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!!!"  
"WELL…WELL…FINE, GO OFF AND STUDY WITH YOUR LITTLE HOMO-BOYFRIEND AND HAVE A GOOD TIME "STUDYING!!!" he walked away.

"INUYASHA" Kagome called for him. He kept on walking.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!" she yelled again but louder.

"WHAT, WENCH!!!?"

"SIT!!!!"

CRASH

"Ugh, what? You got my attention now." He said with is face dug into the ground.

"First off, I'm NOT a wench. And second, I don't wanna be with Hojo…… I wanna be with you." She said with her voice soft and calm so that Inuyasha will follow her lead, and not yell at her.

"Well… then why would you even accept the offer from HOMO? I mean you know he's CRAZY about you" he sat up with his arms across his chest.

"Well, to be honest, part of me wanted to make ya jealous, and the other part just thought that it was JUST studying, and that it wouldn't hurt anybody…but obviously it did…it hurt you…and I'm sorry…forgive me??"

"Humph, yea" he said trying to hide a smile.

"Good" she hugged him and gave him a peck on his lips.

'_Yea this IS good_' he thought to himself.

"Come on let's go home" Kagome said

"Yea" he put one arm around her neck and pulled her closer to him.

(WITH MIROKU ANS SANGO)

"Dang, Inuyasha look kinda mad back there" Sango said.

"Kinda?????" Miroku replied.

"He was fuming, but I can see where he's comin' from? He's CRAZY about her" Miroku said.

"And she's CRAZY about him" Sango admitted "They're crazy about each other" she laughed. There was a moment of silence.

"And I'm crazy about you" Miroku held Sango's hand. Sango blushed. Miroku took her face into his hand, and rubbed her chin his thumb.

"I'm crazy about you Sango" Miroku repeated in a whisper.

"Miroku" she whispered. He leaned in and kissed her soft and tender lips. She opened her mouth a little so that Miroku's tongue could dance with hers. They caressed each other until they finally had to stop for breathe. They both walked to Miroku's car and drove home, while Miroku held Sango's hand the whole ride.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go, I'll update soon, and plez plez plez send those reviews that I love sooo much. thanx everyone :-)


	8. Confessions

HEY!!! yall didn't review much on my last update, but don't worry I forgive you. Sorry for the long update...writers block. I like this chapter alot too!!! and plez DON'T forget to review. Say ANYTHING I don't care, just plez review

I don't own Inuyasha

chapter eight

8. Confessions

**READ FOR FUTURE REFRENCE**

_Kagome and Inuyasha aren't exclusive yet. Everything is kinda the same, they just express their feelings toward each other a little more. (Keep that in mind)_

3 months later

Kagome and Inuyasha were studying and Kagome's room.

"I can't do this, I mean, what's the point? I'm not planning on being a rocket scientist, so why do I have to learn the math?" Inuyasha said frustrated.

"I know, but we have a test comin' up and you don't wanna fail, do you?" Kagome said in a soft, sweet voice trying to calm him down.

"I don't care, if I fail or not" he said in his regular tone, trying to follow Kagome's lead.

"Well, I do" she said "Come on let's go down stairs and eat, take a break."

"Ok" he said giving up. They went downstairs and found nobody was home.

"Wonder where everybody went" Kagome said looking out the window to see if the car was there.

"I don't know" Inuyasha replied as he opened the refrigerator. He pulled out some lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese, while Kagome got the bread. They made their sandwiches and plopped down on the couch to watch TV.

"Nothing's on" Kagome said after she swallowed a bit of her sandwich.

"Mmm" he replied with his mouth full. She finally turned it to BET (Black Entertainment Television, in case you didn't know) and kept it there, knowing that she wasn't going to find anything better. They sat there for what seemed an eternity.

"Oh…you ready to go study again" Kagome she as she shook herself back to reality.

"Ugh…not really. I'd rather just sit with you." He said while he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Oh Inuyasha…" she started in a high pitched voice. "you don't really think I'ma fall for that, you just don't wanna study" she said with a _duh_ expression.

"Haha…no…but fo'real, I'd rather just stay here…just for a lil' bit…please" he said and squeezed her arm a lil' bit and pulled her closer.

"Oh…ok…only for a lil' bit." She looked up at him and smiled. He stared at her and admired her beauty. She felt him staring at her at she looked at him as well. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. She opened her mouth slightly, after feeling Inuyasha's tongue slide across her lips. They explored each others mouth for awhile and then Inuyasha started to push her on her back, never leaving her lips. (So he was on top of her, on the couch, making-out) He started to get a lil' bit too into it and put his hands up her shirt. Kagome didn't notice until she felt him poke her under her bust, hinting her to lift up her shirt. She parted her lips from him so they can breathe.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I…I…can't do that now…I don't feel I'm ready." Kagome said.

"I understand…it's just…" he started as he looked down.

"What?" she said concerned

"Kagome…I…well…we've been goin' out for some time now…and…I…I have fallen in love with you." He never lifter his head up, until he heard her gasp.

"Really… I mean" she started, realizing what she just said. "I love you too."

He looked at her and saw that her eyes were glossy.

"You don't know how long I wanted to hear those words from you." She whispered.

"And you don't know how long how long I wanted to say it" he replied. Kagome hugged him tightly and passionately kissed him. They were there for some time and then they took a breather.

"Ok…let's go study!" she said laughing.

"Ugh, ok let's go"

"I'll beat cha' to my room" she challenged

"Oh no you won't" he said getting a head start.

"HEY!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" she chased him and jumped on his back.

"HEY!" he yelled. Inuyasha opened the door, with Kagome still on his bed and crawled on top of her…

_To be continued…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

haha left ya at a cliffy. I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as possible. and PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ REVIEW (you don't wanna see me beg) plez plez review!!!! LOL!!!! :-) thanx you for ready my story it means alot to me


	9. The first time

I sooooo sorry about the long update, i had NO idea on what to right. So i put a lemon in this chapter, in fact the whole chapter is a lemon. I hope yall like it. and hopefully next update won't be as long as this one. enjoy :-)

I don't own Inuyasha

chapter nine

9. The first time

"_Ok…let's go study!" she said laughing._

"_Ugh, ok let's go"_

"_I'll beat cha' to my room" she challenged_

"_Oh no you won't" he said getting a head start._

"_HEY!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" she chased him and jumped on his back._

"_HEY!" he yelled. Inuyasha opened the door, with Kagome still on his bed and crawled on top of her..._

Inuyasha started kissing the soft skin on her neck. It sent shills through Kagome's body. Inuyasha put his hands up Kagome's shirt, but pulled away.

"Sorry…I mean…I know you're not ready…and I don't wanna force you to do something you don't wanna do." He started to get off her, until Kagome pulled him back on her.

"Wait..." she whispered in a seductive voice. "I'm ready" Inuyasha was confused.

"Huh, what's the difference between now, and twenty minutes ago?" he asked

"Well, downstairs you told me that you loved me, and I know you meant it…right?"

"Yea, of course."

"Okay, then. I just wanted to know that my first time was with someone who loves me…and someone that I love" she said that last part in almost a whisper.

"So…you're ready, and you want it to be me?" Inuyasha asked with a smile on his face.

"Mm hum…" she nodded, and returned his smile.

He wasted no time, and started kissing her neck again, and started sucking, until there was a red mark left on her soft skin. While all that was happening, Kagome was caressing his back, and started taking his shirt off slowly. Once it was off, she softly ran her nails across his back. She smiled when she felt him shiver at her touch. He slipped her shirt off, and slowly took off her bra, with one hand.

"_He's a little too good at this"_ Kagome said in her head, but really wanna think about it, in her time of pleasure.

Inuyasha started kissing her lips and slowly worked his way down. When he got to her breasts he started sucking on one and caressed its twin with his hand. She lifted her back up so he could put more into his mouth. He switched so that the boob he was sucking on he was now caressing with his hand, and vise versa. Then, he started to go lower, and kissed her stomach on his way there. While, he was doing that, he was unbuttoning her pants. When he came to the laced pink panties, he looked up at Kagome, who looked back at him with wanting eyes. He took off her panties, and pressed his finger in her folds. Kagome moaned. He smirked. He then, replaced his finger with his mouth. He started kissing. Kagome was wet, very wet. Inuyasha stuck his tongue inside her flower. He moved his tongue all sorts-a-ways and it made Kagome go crazy.

"Ohh…Inu…yasha!!!! She panted. He continued and brought Kagome to her first orgasm.

"INU…YASHA!!!!!!" she screamed. Inuyasha was satisfied with the fact that he made her scream his name, and that he was bringing her pleasure. He unbuttoned his pants. Kagome sat up and did the rest. She slowly unzipped his pants, but was looking into his eyes seductively. He threw his boxers somewhere around the room. She was now only a pair of blue boxers away from her "joy stick" as she thought of it. He pulled them down and threw them in about the same area as his pants.

"Kagome…" he whispered. She looked up at his eyes. She took that as a hint. Kagome put her mouth on her "joy stick" and started sucking. He was now hard. Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Ka…gome" he panted

"_I guess I'm doing something right"_ she looked up at his and smiled. She ran her tongue around his length and then he came in her mouth. She didn't know what to do so she swallowed. He then pushed her on her back and started kissing her passionately. He then pulled back and looked at her.

"Are you ready?" he whispered

"_His voice is so-so-so-so sexy_" she thought, but then remembered he asked her a question.

"Huh?" she said in a sexy voice. She looked up at him and knew what he wanted. She nodded her head in approval. He placed "himself" over "her" and he slowly entered her. Kagome cried out in pain. Inuyasha kissed her lower stomach, signing that it would get better, A LOT better. Cuz' the pain finally went away for Kagome. He took it out and put it back in, over and over and over again.

"Fa...faster…pleeeeassssee!!!" she moaned out. She rocked her hips, she wanted more, she wanted more of him inside of her. She moaned out his name.

"INU…YASHA!!!!!!"

"Oh…Kagome…you're so tight…so wet" Inuyasha panted.

"Mumm"

He thrusted his hips into her harder and faster, just as she wanted. They were moaning each others name. Kagome reached her orgasm.

"INY…YASSSHHHHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. He had the biggest smirk on his face. He kept on pounding into her, until he released his seed. He moaned her name and then plopped down next her.

"I love you Kagome." He panted and then kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She curled up next to him and rubbed her butt against him. He grunted and wrapped his arms around her and they fell into deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did yall like it?????? PLEZ PLEZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll update as SOON AS POSSIBLE. and PLEZ PLEZ REVIEW!!!!!! lol thanx for reading :-)


	10. He's the one

Hey everybody. Here is my newest chapter, I hope you like it. Enjoy :-)

I don't own Inuyasha

chapter ten

10. He's the one

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)

The teacher was just blabbing on, about the Great Depression, and Kagome was in deep thought. _"I can't believe it!! Last night was the most…exciting…no, that's an understatement…it was…I can't even find the words…I'm just glad it was him."_ She started to blush.

"Kagome" Sango said while tapping her on her shoulder. "Kagome…come on the bell has rung. KAGOME!!!!!"

"Huh???" she said coming back from her daydream.

"Let's go" Sango said pulling Kagome up from her seat. "What's was that?" Sango asked.

"What?" Kagome hadn't said much. In her eyes you could see that she was…content…happy…something was up.

"You've been quiet lately. Something you wanna tell me?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome was just staring straight ahead with dreamy eyes.

"Kagome? Ugh…KAGOME!!!! My gosh!" Sango stopped Kagome and took her by the shoulders. "Ok, there's something you're not telling' me, spill" she commanded. Kagome blushed.

"Well…" Kagome just couldn't get it out. It would be awkward to tell ANYONE that you just had sex. I mean. That's personal. "Come on, let's go to lunch. I'll tell you there." Kagome suggested not thinking. For, Inuyasha and Miroku sat at the same lunch table as them.

"Okay????" Sango said with her eyebrows raised.

(WITH INUYASHA AND MIROKU)

Unlike Kagome, Inuyasha wasn't so hesitant on telling Miroku. It was still hard for him to tell, but he eventually got it out.

"Playa playa!" Miroku cheered.

"I'm not a player…at least…not anymore." Inuyasha said.

"Wow, the famous P-I-M-P Inuyasha, has settled down?" Miroku said sarcastically.

"Yea…"was all Inuyasha could get out, but he was serious. _"There's something different about her."_ Inuyasha thought.

"I guess you have to turn in your player card and join the club." Miroku said as they sat down at the lunch table. Inuyasha just gave out a fake laugh.

"Seriously, you took Kagome's virginity. That's a huge thing, considering that it's Kagome" Miroku said poking at his Mac-n-cheese.

"Yea, I know. I mean even when she went with HOMO, she didn't even let him touch her…at least not the way that I did." Inuyasha shocked himself with that last statement he made. Miroku noticed what Inuyasha said but knew not to mess around or he was bound to get a thump in the head. Just then the girls came to the table. Not a lot was said from Kagome or Inuyasha. They occasionally made side comments on the argument that Sango and Miroku were having.

"So Kagome…what's up? There's something you're not telling me." Sango said after slapping Miroku for groping her.

"Uhhh…"Kagome said glancing at Inuyasha, who was staring at his food. She knew that, he knew, what they were talking about. (I hope that didn't confuse you)

"Well…come on girl…spill" Sango said anxiously.

"I'll tell you later" she mouthed and glanced over to Inuyasha. (You know when you're talking to someone and you wanna tell them something but you can't cuz' someone else is there, so you glance over to that person to "hint" that it's about them. That's what she did)

"Ohhhhh…" Sango said and winked. So they just went on for the rest of the lunch period as they would normally do.

(LATER ON THE DAY)

"Ok Kagome, Inuyasha is nowhere to be seen, so what is it already!" Sango urged Kagome.

"Ok…" she sighed as if she was getting ready to sing the National Anthem at a baseball game. "Well, here's a hint. I am no long a virgin." She said with a smile

gasp "Are you serious?!?!?!? Inuyasha took your…" she was stopped when Kagome put her hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, don't be so loud, I don't everyone to know my business." Kagome whispered

"Ohh ok. Inuyasha took your virginity." Sango whispered back

"Yea" Kagome blushed

"Oh my god girl. Tell me in detail how it happened!" Sango said coming back from her whisper.

"Sango, I'm not gonna tell you in detail, just believe me when I tell you we had sex, I'm not gonna give you the play by play." Kagome was shocked. Who would want every detail about someone having sex, that's gross. Sango just laughed because she had just realized what she said. So with that they walked home and talked about…well…what teenage girls talk about.

"I'm home!!!" Kagome shouted in the house as she opened the door.

"Oh. Hey. How was school?" Kagome's mom asked

"Ok, I guess" she said while she ran upstairs. When she opened her door and saw Inuyasha.

"_What's he doing here? In my room?" _Kagome thought, but didn't really care. "Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Kagome I wanted to talk to you" Inuyasha said.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I know in the past that I've gone out with many girls in the past…" He started

Kagome got kinda upset when she heard that.

"And?????" Kagome said annoyed

"And…I just wanted to let you know…that I'm not like that anymore"

Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn't that good at expressing his feelings, so she went easy on him.

"Ok??" she had no idea where this conversation was going.

"Kagome, I left all them girls without a good reason, well at least I didn't want to tell them the real reason. I guess I just got tired of em'"

" _Oh my gosh what's wrong with him, is he trying to say he's getting tired of me!!!!" _Kagome was upset.

Inuyasha walked up to her and looked into her eyes. "Before I step I'll let you know" (If you don't know what that means, it means that before he leaves her, if he does, he'll let her know. He's not just gonna get up and leave) Kagome didn't know what to say. What was she suppose to say to that.

"Well, ummm…that's good to know Inuyasha." She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips. _He came over here to tell me that? Well, he has been known to be a P-I-M-P he used to have a new girlfriend ever week. Dang, I'm lucky I've been goin' with him for about three, almost four, months."_

"Why did you have to tell me that?" Kagome was curious.

"Well, I didn't want you to think that I would just leave you for another girl. And Miroku brought something to my attention today, so I wanted to clear that reputation up."

"Oh…" that was all Kagome could get out.

"Well…I'ma go now…" Inuyasha turned around

"Wait Inuyasha…" He turned around

"Thanks…" she walked up to him and buried her face into his chest.

"For what" He wrapped his arms around her

"I don't know, I guess cuz' you're the only one who has made me feel special. I've never been this happy to be with someone before." Kagome said still having her face in his chest. All Inuyasha was doing was hugging her and rubbing her back. She looked up at his and smiled. Inuyasha leaned down and they started making out. When they were done, he jumped off her balcony and went home. Kagome sat in a chair the balcony and stared into the sunset. She dosed off from all the heat. (You know when it's warm or you're in the bathtub, you kinda dose off)

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higuarshi slowly opened her door. She saw Kagome on the balcony. She looked real comfortable so she just took a blanket and covered her daughter up, instead of taking her to her bed.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said in her sleep. Her mom looked up.

"He's the one, I know it" Mrs.Higuarshi wanted Kagome and Inuyasha to get married. With that she closed the door and walked downstairs to continue cooking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go. Did you like it????? PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ REVIEW. I love hearing from my readers (that's the whole reason I'm writing this) so PLEZ review it would be greatly appreciated.


	11. Too good to be true

Hey everybody, thanx for the reviews. I'm going to try to make Inuyasha more...Inuyasha. This chapter id gonna be short cuz' I'm debating on what I what I what to happen next. Well, enjoy :-)

I don't own Inuyasha

chapter eleven

11. Too good to be true

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds and the sound of cars whizzing by. The sun blinded her so she had to "feel" her way into her room. Kagome hopped into the shower and let the water massage her back. She did her usual morning routine, but it wasn't going to be a usual day.

(BACK WITH INUYASHA)

Inuyasha headed downstairs from a nice, long shower. He came down only to find…Kikyo. Inuyasha opened his eyes wide and started rubbing them to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"Wh…what are you doing here?"

"Well…" she started "I know you think I'ma bitch or whatever, but I wanted to let you know that I'm not like that.

"Why are you telling me this all of the sudden?" he asked while opening the refrigerator.

"I don't know, something personal happened, and I just thought that I'd set everything straight between us."

"Oh…well…that's nice…bye"

"Inuyasha…wait…I don't wanna leave here knowing you hate me." There was a moment of silence.

"You want something to eat?" he asked her feeling defeated.

"Sure" she looked down at her feet and slowly walked toward the kitchen. They made their food and sat down at the table.

"So, you came here to tell me that you're not a bitch?"

"Kinda" Inuyasha just nodded his head, not really caring about what she had to say. They finished their food and then sat on the couch to watch television.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked

"Huh?" he said stubbornly.

"You like Kagome???"

"No…" he said slowly with a smile. _"I love her"_ he thought.

Kikyo smiled also.

"Why?" he asked. Just as he turned his head toward her, she was all up in his face…and she kissed him. She started pushing him on his back. Just then, Kagome walked in. (Kagome never knocks, because she had permission to just walk in whenever she wanted) Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't notice Kagome. (Inuyasha couldn't her Kikyo off of him)

"Inuyasha???? KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome's eyes started to get glossy.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled with Kikyo still on him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, remember, you told me you didn't like her."

"I hate you." Kagome said in a slow, normal tone, but full of anger. She ran home with tear just gushing out of her eyes. She ran to her room.

"He…he's n…not…worth…m…my…t…tears" Kagome huffed and puffed while whipping her face. "I knew this was all too good to be true…too good." She said putting her jacket on and ran out the door. Kagome knew that Inuyasha would come to her house looking for her, and he was the last person she wanted to see. So she ran, not knowing where to go, but didn't really care. She found herself near Hojo's house. Kagome went to his house and hung-out with him for awhile.

"_HA…Take this Inuyasha."_ She started flirting with Hojo. She didn't like him, in fact, she couldn't stand him, but she didn't care. She knew that being with Hojo would hurt Inuyasha, but only a fraction of how much he hurt her.

(BACK WITH INUYASHA)

"BITCH!!!!!!" said Inuyasha running past Kikyo, and out the door. He ran as fast as his legs would move toward Kagome's house.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha. Kagome left awhile ago. She was really upset. You know what happened?" Mrs. Higuarshi asked

"Kagome" he whispered in pain. "Do you know where she went?" he asked out of breath.

"No…sorry" she was confused. Before she could ask, Inuyasha was down the street looking for the girl, whose heart he had broke, hoping that he could heal it as fast as he broke it. Unfortunately it wasn't going to be that easy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it???? PLEZ PLEZ review!!!!!!!! O yea, a are they fixing the site cuz' it's kinda hard to get on???? Just wondering.O yea and plez review :-)


	12. Plan 4 payback

Hey everybody, sorry for the long update. I just moved so my internet was down. This is probably my longest chapter so far, but hey, yall said yall wanted them longer. Just giving back to my fans. lol. well I hope yall enjoy reading this as much I enjoy writing it.

I don't own Inuyasha

chapter twelve

12. Plan 4 payback

Kagome and Hojo were hanging out at the park by his house.

"Kagome?" Hojo asked

"Yea?" she said staring at something so she didn't have to look at him.

"Why ya come here?"

"What do mean"

"Why did you come here? Shouldn't you be out gallivanting with Inuyasha?"

"Psh. No" she said with anger.

"What happened?" he asked while putting his arm around her shoulder. She was going to push him off until she saw Inuyasha. He looked like he was looking for something…someone.

"_Oh, yea, he's looking for me. I should be all over Hojo, just to piss him off."_ Kagome thought with a smile. Hojo thought she was smiling because he put his arm around her. (Oh, could he be anymore wrong?) She started cuddling with him.

"Nothing happened. We just don't go out anymore. He found someone else." She said rolling her eyes.

"How could he leave you? He's gotta be crazy."

"Well, he found someone better."

"No one's better than you." He said in a whisper and gave her a peck on the lips.

No one has ever been so sweet to her. Well, no one that's of any importance _anymore_. She opened her eyes and saw that Inuyasha was looking, and boy was he pissed off. He ran over to the two.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT IF YOU EVER THOUCHED HER AGAIN THAT I WOULD BEAT YOUR ASS?" Inuyasha was heated.

"Look, no one even knew that you two "were" going out!!!!! Maybe it was cuz' you were ashamed of her. Of maybe it was cuz' you wanted to go with other girls while she was at home thinkin' about you. I don't know, but what you did was low…even for you." Hojo didn't care if Inuyasha beat his ass, no one treated Kagome like that. Kagome started to cry again, she couldn't help it. Inuyasha saw her crying. All he wanted to do was run up to her and make her feel better, but he knew that, that would only pull her away from him more.

"Kagome." He whispered "We HAVE to talk." Inuyasha pleaded

Kagome whipped her tears away. "WE have nothing to talk about. Go talk to Kikyo." She got up and started walking away.

"Kagome, no" he ran over to her and put his hands and her shoulders.

"GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!! I HATE YOU GO AWAY"

"Kagome you don't mean that, come on we gotta talk, this is important."

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

CRASH

Kagome ran off and Hojo followed. Inuyasha watched as the two ran off…together.

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

"Thanks Hojo, for everything" Kagome hugged him. She didn't care who it was, she needed one right now.

"Anytime" he smiled at her and walked off

"Thank god that's over" she walked into her house.

"Kagome!!!! Sango called, she wants you to call her back." Her mom informed her.

"Thanks mom."

"Wait, what was all that earlier, Inuyasha was real worried about you."

"I don't wanna talk about it, I'll tell ya later." Her mom just walked off, back into the kitchen. Kagome ran up the stairs into her room, only to find Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?!?!?!?"

"We have to talk"

"NO WE DON'T"

"Kagome" he walked up to her but she stepped back. Inuyasha stopped and hung his head down to sigh. He heard Kagome sniffling.

"GO!!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha lifted his head up fast, because of shock.

"NOW!!! LEAVE!!!! I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN. I CAN'T BEALIVE YOU COULD DO THIS TO ME!!!!!"

"Kagome, wait let me explain"

"EXPLAIN WHAT??? EXPLAIN HOW GOOD IT FELT TO MAKE OUT WITH KIKYO?????"

"She kissed me"

"OH YEA, I DIDN'T SEE YOU TRYING TO PUSH HER OFF!!!!"

"She was on top of me!" his voice was starting to rise.

"OH PLEASE!!!!! YOU…INUYASHA…KNOWN FOR HOW GOOD HE CAN KICK ASS, CAN'T PUSH A WEAK BITCH LIKE KIKYO OFF OF HIM!!! IF YOU'RE GONNA LIE, AT LEAST TRY TO MAKE SENCE"

"I would NEVER lie to you Kagome"

"JUST…" she calmed herself down. "…leave"

"I'm not going to leave, not without you knowing the truth."

"I know the truth. You and Kikyo made out in your house, on the couch…and I caught you. Now…go"

"I'm not giving up Kagome" With that he jumped off of her balcony.

She started to cry again. She cried herself to sleep. The next morning she woke up with red eyes and she looked real tired. She forgot that she was supposed to call Sango. The clock read 11:30.

"Damn" she rubbed for forehead, reached over to the phone and dialed Sango's number.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?" Sango didn't sound so happy

"Hey"

"Oh, hey girl. I thought you were Miroku"

"Why, what's wrong with you and Miroku?"

"Oh. Same ol' same ol' I saw him groping Kyra. So we're not speaking to each other, well I'm not speaking to him."

"Oh"

"What's wrong with you?

"Inuyasha and I…broke up"

"Aww. Who broke up with who?"

"I broke up with him"

"Why"

"I saw him and…Kikyo making out on his couch"

"WHAT!!!! Are you serious!?!?!?!? When I see him…"

"No…don't even bother. It'll hurt worse when he sees me with some other guy."

"Who… Oh, how bout' Hojo?"

"I tried but, I can't stand him, he's too…mushy"

"Oh"

"I'll think of something, though. Well, I gotta go. Come over in about half an hour. You can help me with my plan."

"Haha, aight. I'll come over. Bye"

"Bye"

She hung up the phone and took a shower, she was ready to make Inuyasha MISERABLE. She couldn't wait.

(30 minutes later)

DING DONG

Kagome ran down the stairs.

"Hey!"

"Hey" Sango and Kagome ran up the stairs into Kagome's room.

"So what did you have in mind?" Sango asked. Kagome didn't know what she was talking about at first, so she gave her a weird look.

"You know, getting back at Inuyasha…" Sango said rolling her hand like, duh.

"Oh yea, that. I haven't thought of anything more than to go out with someone that Inuyasha hates."

"And that is…" Sango asked. Kagome walked over to a shelf and grabbed her yearbook.

"Let's look through this and we'll see if we can find someone in here."

"Ok" Sango said walking up to her so she could look through the book. Kagome started flipping through the pages.

"Naraku?" Sango asked, pointing to his picture.

"Ugh, I CAN'T!!!! That would punish me more than Inuyasha." Kagome said with a look of disgust.

"There!!!" Kagome said pointing to Koga's picture. "He's hot, sweet, and Inuyasha can't stand him!"

"Yea, and he's the school BIGGEST player. You can't go with him." Sango didn't like Koga at all. They went out WAY back then, and she caught him having sex under the bleachers with Kikyo.

"O well, it's not like I would care. I don't have feelings for him." Kagome closed the book and was satisfied with her choice. "Now all I gotta do is get him to ask me out."

"_That won't be hard considering he asks me out at least three times everyday"_ she thought to herself.

"Whatever" Sango had her eyebrows raised, she didn't like this, not one bit. "I still don't see why I just kick Inuyasha's ass, but if you wanna get all creative with it, that's fine by me, but if something bad happens, I told ya so." Kagome just smiled and said "Okay, let's go to the mall, shopping is a good healer."

"Let's go" Sango pulled up her purse to signal she had money. The two went off and shopped and gossiped about how funny it would be to see Inuyasha's face went he sees Koga with Kagome.

"Kagome you're handling this really well, I'm surprised. I mean, you were crazy over Inuyasha, too bad it ended like this." Sango said while she was driving.

"Yea" Kagome was looking out the window. _"Guess I'm a good actress"_ Kagome saw a couple making out on a bench, she turned around. "I don't feel good, I think I need to get some sleep"

"Okay, we'll be home soon. Just don't fall asleep in my car, I'm not carrying your fat ass all the way to your bed" Sango said with a smile. Kagome laughed, cuz' she knew if she didn't, Sango would ask her what was wrong and she didn't really want to talk.

Right when Kagome got home she changed into her PJ's and got into bed. Only to dream that, what happened in the last few days, was just a dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Did yall like it?!?!?!?!? PLEZ review!!!!!!!! I 'll update soon!!!! O yea and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	13. the daydream

Hey everybody, I was reading over my reviews and I saw someone say that they thought I was "experienced" just ta' let yall know, I'm only 13 years old and I'm a virgin. And I haven't been getting alot of reviews, if yall don't think I should continue writing just let me know. Anyways...enjoy mr new chapter. I hope yall like it. -)

I don't own Inuyasha

chapter thirteen

13. the daydream

"Man Miroku, I really fucked up this time!" Inuyasha said pacing back and fourth, biting his nails.

"Well…" Miroku didn't know hat to say, Kagome and Inuyasha were both his best friends and he didn't want to be caught taking sides.

"Thanks for the support!" Inuyasha dropped his hands to his side.

"You didn't kiss her…right?"

Inuyasha just gave him a look, like, 'how could you even ask that'

"I'm hurt Miroku, really, I would never betray Kagome like that!" Inuyasha was mad.

"But she's right" Miroku regretted saying that but knew he couldn't take it back, so he just ducked for cover.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I DIDN'T KISS HER FOR KAMIS SAKE!"

Miroku was relieved that Inuyasha took that better than he thought. "Yea, but come on Inuyasha, if you really didn't want to kiss her, you would've and could've, pushed her off."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He thought about it for a little while.

"Inuyasha…you…enjoyed that kiss…didn't you" Miroku was careful with his word choice. Inuyasha remained silent. Miroku just nodded his head in disappointment.

"I feel sorry for Kagome" Miroku said while looking at the ground, finally realizing that he took a said…Kagome's. Inuyasha looked up at him with a face that showed he was hurt.

"Well Inuyasha…What if you saw Hojo on top of Kagome and he was kissing her. The thought of Hojo and Kagome kissing made Inuyasha's muscles tense up.

"Exactly" Miroku said knowing what Inuyasha was thinking. "You have a lot of ass kissing if you want Kagome to for give up…A LOT! And no one is gonna do it for you. Miroku left with Inuyasha to think about what he said. Inuyasha let out a sigh and plopped down on his soft bed and took one last glance at the night sky before he feel into deep sleep.

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)

Kagome saw Sango, Miroku, and ugh, Inuyasha, all hanging out near the big Oak tree.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku" she rolled her eyes at Inuyasha. The two friend gave and a look of sympathy and a weak smile. Inuyasha just started at the grass. Kagome couldn't stand to be in Inuyasha's presence, so she walked away after saying good bye to her 'two' friends. She walked over to the snack machine and pulled out a dollar bill.

"Hey Kagome." A voice came from behind her.

"Hey Koga" Kagome smiled at the hottie in front of her and glanced to see if Inuyasha saw still by the Oak tree. _"Koga…I hope Inuyasha's watching"_ she thought to herself. "Hey Koga, are you passing geometry?"

"Ummm…yea…with a 'B' why?"

"Oh, because I have a test coming and I'm clueless. Can you…tutor me?" Koga couldn't believe it. Kagome wanted to spend time with him. Sure it was just for school, but hey, ya gotta start somewhere.

"Umm…sure. I'll tutor you. When do you need me?" Koga was anxious.

"Well, just give me your number and I'll call you." Kagome handed him a pen.

Inuyasha stared with his eyes blazing with fire. _"What the hell is he writing on her hand? Oh no, it's his phone number." _Inuyasha watched from afar and couldn't stand it.

"Thanks" Kagome hugged Koga and didn't let go of him until she was sure Inuyasha saw everything. Sure enough, there was Inuyasha pissed off as I'll get out. Looking like he was about to pounce on Koga and beat the shit outta him. Kagome let go and left with a smile and placed and innocent kiss on Koga blushed cheeks. She walked away making sure she made her hips swayed. Koga started after her with googly eyes. He then looked over at Inuyasha who was giving him a death glare. _"Man, if looks could kill"_ Koga thought and smiled at Inuyasha, witched pissed him off even more.

"_That fucker. I swear if he messes with MY Kagome I…I…I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be good"_ Inuyasha thought with his hands balled into fists and with a low growl coming from inside his well-toned chest.

"Whoa…Calm down Inuyasha. Remember, Kagome doesn't like Koga either…so chill." Miroku patted Inuyasha o his shoulder to reassure him.

"Yea…she better not." He snapped

"_What could he do about it if she did?"_ Miroku thought to himself. "Come on lets go…before you hurt someone." Inuyasha and Miroku hopped in the car, and drove to Miroku's house.

(BACK WITH KAGOME)

"My plan is working Sango!" Kagome jumped up and down.

"I know I can still see the look on Inuyasha's face" Sango laughed. They both imitated the angry look Inuyasha had, which made them laugh even more.

"Yea, he was really pissed off." Kagome said taking her laugh down a notch go just a huge grin.

"What are you planning to do next?" Sango asked going through Kagome's closet.

"What do you mean…next?" Kagome was clueless (once again)

"Well…aren't you going to make Inuyasha even more upset, what you did today was only the preview to the pain that Inuyasha will be having in the next few weeks."

"Oh yea…sure" Kagome hadn't really thought about it, she was so excited that she made Inuyasha pissed off earlier, she didn't really care.

"Oooook. Did Koga even ask you out?" Sango tried to help her friend out.

"Come to think of it…no." Kagome was surprised. Koga asks her out everyday.

"Humm…wonder why." Sango was curious. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, she didn't care he asked or not…she was just satisfied with making Inuyasha mad, after all he deserved it.

Sango took one last look at Kagome's closet and shut it noticing that they had nothing to more to talk about.

"So?" Sango asked hoping someone would think of something to say. Kagome didn't even notice anyone spoke, she was in deep thought. _"Koga isn't half of the guy Inuyasha is…but then again…I bet Koga wouldn't even think of cheating on his girlfriend"_

"Kagome? Earth to Kagome!" Sango was waving her hand in front of Kagome's face. She saw that Kagome's eyes were starting to get glossy.

"_I thought Inuyasha couldn't stand Kikyo?"_ All Kagome had in her head were images of Kikyo on top of Inuyasha…kissing.

(Kagome's daydream)

_Kagome was running through the woods. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I lo…huh?"_

"_Inuyasha when are you going to leave that girl behind and spend the rest of your life with me?" a girl asked._

_Inuyasha walked up to the girl and embraced her into his strong and compassionate arms. "We'll be together Kikyo…I promise." Inuyasha leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Kagome started to cry. Inuyasha heard sniffling and turned around to see where the sound was coming from. He saw Kagome just smiled. Inuyasha and Kikyo just started laughing and then ran off…together._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome reached out her hand, only to be held be cold and bitter air. "I love you Inuyasha." She whispered and then began to sob to herself._

_-_

Hope yall liked it. Plez review, oh yea, and remember if yall don't want me to keep writing...i won't waist your time.


	14. Date around?

Hey everybody! Sorry for the long update, it just seems that no one really wants to read my story. Well, here's a new chapter and I hope yall like it. I tried to make it longer but I'm kinda stuck, if yall could kinda help come up with some ideas, I'd really appreciate it. Well anyways...enjoy -)

I don't own Inuyasha

chapter 14

chapter fourteen: Date around?

(Kagome's daydream)

_Kagome was running through the woods. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I lo…huh?"_

"_Inuyasha when are you going to leave that girl behind and spend the rest of your life with me?" a girl asked._

_Inuyasha walked up to the girl and embraced her into his strong and compassionate arms. "We'll be together Kikyo…I promise." Inuyasha leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Kagome started to cry. Inuyasha heard sniffling and turned around to see where the sound was coming from. He saw Kagome just smiled. Inuyasha and Kikyo just started laughing and then ran off…together._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome reached out her hand, only to be held be cold and bitter air. "I love you Inuyasha." She whispered and then began to sob to herself._

(End of Daydream)

Kagome just started out of the window, not looking at anything, just thinking. Her eyes were glossy and the sun beating down on them made them glisten.

"Kagome…what's wrong?" Sango knew her friend was upset so she hugged her hoping that it would make her feel better. That only made Kagome start to cry.

"I loved him…" Kagome said still staring out of the window with a tear gliding down her pale skin. She said it with a straight face, and it looked as if she were hypnotized. "I really did love him Sango." She started to let out small sobs and finally she started to cry. She stopped staring, and buried her face into a friend's chest.

"It's okay. Let it out. You held all of this in too long, I knew it would come out eventually." Sango patted Kagome back and gave her soothing words.

"Sango…"Kagome looked up at her with her tear-stained face. Sango looked down at her to show that she was listening. Kagome started cry again. "How could he do this? I gave him my virginity, something that I had value in, and less than a week later…" she started to sniffled. "He's gonna hook up with…Kikyo"

"Shhh…Kagome, its okay."

"NO! It's not okay. I LOVED HIM!" she temporarily stopped crying. Kagome stood up. "I loved Inuyasha…with all of my heart…ALL OF IT!" she started to yell. "There wasn't anything that I wouldn't do for him...NOT ONE THING! She tried to hold her tears back. "I was right…" she whispered as she fell to her knees. Sango waited for her to finish the statement. Kagome just started at the floor.

"Right about what?" Sango asked curious about what her friend was feeling.

It took awhile for her to answer.

"I should've never gone out with him." Kagome said with tears.

"Kagome…don't say that…you loved him…and you were happy when yall were together." Sango knew her friend loved Inuyasha, she knew she didn't regret going out with him.

"No, this would've never happened if I didn't go out with him." Kagome took it a deep breathe. "I lost my lover and…" she closed her eyes to try and prevent more tears "…my best friend." That last part came out so soft and quiet, Sango almost missed it. Kagome started crying again after realizing what she lost.

"Oh…Kagome" she hugged her friend again, and she too started to cry. The crying didn't stop for about another hour or so.

(BACK WITH INUYASHA)

"I can't believe it! She wanted Koga to tutor her!" Inuyasha was mad.

"Well, you asked me what I knew…" Miroku told Inuyasha what Sango told him.

"Ugh, I know" Inuyasha said calmly and hung his head down. "Miroku?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know what to do. All I know is that I'm not giving up. I'm going to get her back."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yea" Inuyasha admitted.

"Are you sure she's the one?"

"_The 'one'? I'm only 17, I'm in no rush to get married! But if I had to choose now, it would definitely be Kagome."_ Inuyasha thought. "Well, I don't know if I can say she's the 'one' but I do love her, I know that."

"Well, maybe you need a break." Miroku suggested

"What do you mean…break?" Inuyasha didn't what to take a break from Kagome. Didn't he just say that he wasn't going to give up on her? Taking a break is just a twisted version of giving up.

"You know maybe you need to…look around…date other girls. There are plenty of good-lookin' girls who would die to go with you."

"I DON'T WANT ANY OTHER GIRL! I WANT KAGOME!"

"Well, you are the last guy on Kagome's to do list" Inuyasha didn't like how Miroku phrased that, it made her sound like a hoe.

"I mean…you're the last person she wants to see." Miroku corrected him self. "Maybe you should date around, if you don't find a girl that appeals to you in anyway, then you will know Kagome is the one."

Inuyasha started to think. _"Maybe that's a good idea. Kagome's not going to give me the time of day. So I'll just give her time to cool off."_

"So…how bout' it?" Miroku asked

"I…oh…I guess" Inuyasha said.

"Okay good."

Inuyasha wasn't really excited but he guessed it was for the better.

(AT SCHOOL)

The teacher was talking about the legend of the Sacred Jewel Shard and the priestess and the half-demon that traveled looking for the precious jewels. The priestess and the half-demon loved each other, though they rarely showed it, they cared for each other more than anyone or anything in the world.

"_Yeah right. What a bunch of bull" _Kagome thought _"I bet all he wanted to do was bang the priestess, and then he would leave her to join his real love in hell."_ Kagome shook her head.

RING

"Okay class, remember you're going to have a test on this material, so study tonight" The teacher informed the class.

Kagome just mumbled below her breath, something inaudible.

"What's wrong with you?" Sango came from behind Kagome.

"Oh…bad day, I guess. My hairs a mess" she said pointing to her head. "My feet hurt, and I have the throbbing headache ever."

"Aww…poor Kagome" Sango said sarcastically. It earned her a death glare. "Well, if it makes you feel any better I failed that Math test you're gonna have today."

"WHAT? We have a math test? Ugh! Today is just not my day." Kagome slowly walked to class with her head hung down. Then she collided into somebody.

"Oh sorry" She said not even bothering to look up. _"Oh great, not watch, I probably scuffed their shoes and know that wanna beat me up"_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh no, it's okay." The person didn't recognize her until he saw her dark raven hair. "Kagome?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey Koga"

"Hey, do you need me over to help you with that Math test?"

"Oh, well, I'm kinda about to take that test." She frowned.

"Oh, that's okay" Koga was disappointed. Kagome saw this and had to think of another way to make Inuyasha jealous.

"But…I'm going to have a test in History tomorrow, do you think you came come by my house after school?" she asked. _"Maybe that test is good for something after all?"_

"Oh yea, sure" he smiled and walked away.

"Good" she smiled to herself.

(WITH INUYASHA)

"_I can't do this"_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _"Every time I see a girl I have to compare them to Kagome, and she always wins by a LONG-shot, very long."_

"Here's your chance, go talk to Eri." Miroku encouraged Inuyasha

"I-I-can't"

"What do you mean you CAN'T? You're Inuyasha

I-M-P Inuyasha, of coarse you can."

"I already told you, I'm not like that anymore. You said yourself that I turned in my playa card."

"I know, I know. But that was when you were with Kagome, now you're a free agent."

"No, Kagome's a free agent cuz' no one has her heart, she still has mine" Inuyasha said as if he were talking about a jacket.

"Look, remember what we talked about? Well, just try, please Inuyasha, I'm begging you, I hate to see you unhappy."

"I'm not gonna be happy till' me and Kagome are together."

"Well, you will know in time if Kagome is the girl, but first you have to date around." Miroku started to get frustrated.

"Oh, fine. I'm not saying that I like it, but I guess it's for the best." Inuyasha gave in.

"Okay, finally. Now go over there and talk to her." Miroku pushed him to give him a head start.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this. This is Kagome's friend."_ Inuyasha said while he was on his way to Eri.

"Umm…hi Eri"

"Hi"

"You know, I was wondering…" Inuyasha started

Eri started to blush cuz' she knew that he was about to ask her out. Now Eri never knew that Kagome and Inuyasha went out, cuz' they weren't really exclusive. Besides, she thought they were just good friends.

"Well, I was wondering… would want to go out this weekend to a movie or maybe dinner?" Inuyasha couldn't believe he did it, he felt like crap. He saw the smile on her face so he knew that she accepted, and that was what he was afraid of.

"Yea, umm… how bout' Saturday. We can go see a movie?" Eri asked

"Yea, sure" he said with a fake smile. Se didn't notice the look of disappointment on his face.

"Cool, see ya Saturday!" She ran off to Math class.

"Yea, see ya." Inuyasha said in a whisper.

"Great, looks like she said yes." Miroku patted Inuyasha on his back. Inuyasha put on a smile.

"Yea, we're going to the movies Saturday. Umm… Miroku?"

"What's up?"

"Can you not tell Kagome about this?" Inuyasha said with a frown.

"Sure. I don't think she would care, but…sure."

Now Inuyasha knew Kagome, and if she found out, she would get upset. Inuyasha didn't need Kagome to be even more upset with him. He still didn't really get the full grasp of why Kagome's mad at him. He didn't kiss her, and Kagome should know that. Why didn't she believe him?

-

Well, there you go. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll try to update as soon as possible. The more updates, the sooner I'll update. Thanx for reading -)


	15. Puppy Dog Eyes

Hey!

Sorry for the long update, but I got writers block. But I'm recovered now.! So enjoy this chapter and PLEASE RR!

I don't own Inuyasha

15 Puppy Dog Eyes

chapter fifteen

(AT LUNCH)

Kagome finally settled down and was able to at least eat lunch with Inuyasha. She didn't speak to him a lot, but she was making progress.

"So…anything new happen so far today?" Sango asked hoping someone would get the hint and start a conversation. The three of them shook their heads.

"Oookkk" _"That didn't work the way I wanted it to"_ Sango thought

"Well, Inuyasha. You're going on a date with Eri this Saturday. I bet you're looking forward to that." Miroku blurted out, without thinking. _"OH SHIT!"_ Miroku hung his mouth open with a 'whops'. Inuyasha gave him the death glare and punched him in his chest as hard as he could. And Inuyasha being a half-demon didn't make that punch just any punch. Kagome chocked on the pizza she was in the middle of swallowing.

"_What the hell! It has only been about three days and this fucker is already going put with one of my best friends! Oh he's gonna get it!"_ Kagome thought. She knew that Inuyasha expected Kagome to get made, so she didn't give him that satisfaction.

"Oh yea, Eri told me. She's real excited" Kagome said with a smile, hiding what she was really feeling.

"Huh…Oh, I mean, yea" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. _"What the fuck! She's not mad? She must really be OVER me!" _Inuyasha frowned in disappointment, sadness and pain. Kagome saw this and wanted to add more to her statement.

"I hope yall have great time." Kagome smiled and looked into Inuyasha's eyes for the first time since the 'incident'. She saw pain, sorrow, and…more pain. She loved looking into those golden orbs, but it brought back so many memories, memories she wanted to forget.

flashback

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha said_

"_humm?" she said pulling her head back so she could look into his eyes._

"_I'm glad I got to come to the dance with you, I thought you weren't gonna say yes."_

"_I thought you weren't gonna ask"_

_They both smiled and looked into each others eyes. It was as if they could talk to each through their eye contact, because at the same exact moment they leaned into to each other and kissed._

end of flashback

Kagome realized that she was staring into Inuyasha's eyes, and then saw the look on Inuyasha's face. She moved her eyes away so he could not see the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. _"What was that? I was just starting at him. Now he's gonna think that I'm letting my guard down."_ Kagome thought.

"_What's wrong with her? I can't read her anymore. I can't tell what she's thinking. She's like a complete stranger, but I think I saw tears coming out of her eyes, and why was she staring at me?_" Inuyasha was confused and didn't know who he could talk to. Not Miroku cuz' he can't keep his fuckin' mouth shut and he couldn't ask Kagome, cuz' she hates him. The only person left is…Sango. The bell rang to signal that lunch was over. Kagome went ahead of the gang and Miroku went to the bathroom cuz' he didn't want to be alone with Inuyasha. He knew that he would get his ass beat. So it was just Inuyasha and Sango.

"Umm…Sango?"

"What" She said kinda rude

"Well, I just wanna know why Kagome is mad at me?"

"What the fuck Inuyasha? She saw you and Kikyo kissing!"

"**I** didn't kiss **HER**! **SHE** kissed **ME**! How many times do I have to tell you people that?"

"Either way, you didn't push her off!"

Inuyasha was silent.

"Yea, exactly!" Sango said so he would get the hint to drop the depressing subject.

"Is that the only reason she's pissed?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper. Sango stopped and took a deep breathe, debating with her self, whether or not she should tell him the whole reason.

"_Well he deserves to know."_ Sango came to the conclusion. "No, that's not the only reason she's made at you."

"Then what reasons?"

"Well, it's not really 'another' reason. It just makes you kissing Kik- I mean… 'the kiss' even more tragic."

"Oh. Well tell me anyways."

"Okay, I'm going to put you in Kagome's shoes for a lil' bit, okay?"

"Okay" Inuyasha said, regretting he even asked for her to tell him.

"You hate Hojo, the same way Kagome hates Kikyo. So you come to Kagome's house to find Hojo 'on top' of Kagome" She emphasized 'on top' "And they were kissing, well…there lips were touching. You saw everything knowing that the day or two before, you JUST admitted your love and you gave up your virginity. How would you feel if you did all that and then see her touching another person's lips, which were not yours?" Sango said hoping he understood.

Inuyasha just stood there, feeling like crap. "Oh" was all he managed to get out. He walked away with his head down.

"_I HAVE to talk to her. I'll go over to her house after school. I know she doesn't want to be seen with me in public."_ Inuyasha thought long and hard and came to that decision.

(AFTER SCHOOL WITH KAGOME)

Kagome hurried up the stairs and ran into her room. She dialed Sango's number and with a yelp she said "Hey Sango, I did it, I'm a genius."

"Well, we all know that." Sango was a bit confused with her friend's excitement.

"No Sango, Koga coming over to help me study, maybe he'll ask me out! Then I'll tell everyone at school, then it'll get to Inuyasha and…well you know the rest."

"Oh that's great." Sango didn't sound really enthusiastic.

"Well thanks for the enthusiasm." Kagome realized that she wasn't real happy about the whole think.

"Well, Kagome. I think you should talk to Inuyasha."

"WHAT!" Kagome didn't understand.

"Well you see, he came up to me today and asked why you were mad at him."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M MAD!"

"Well, he knows he, just didn't really understand. He said that he didn't kiss her, she kissed him. And Kagome, I kinda believe him." Sango admitted.

"What? Don't let him fool you."

"Wait I'm not done. He asked me if there were any other reasons you were mad at him and I said yes. I told him and…Kagome you shoulda' seen the look on is face. You know I can hold grudges, but if I were you I'd listen to him."

"No Sango, I'm not going to do that. It hasn't even been a week yet and he's already going on dates…with MY friends, what an ass."

Sango hadn't thought about that part. "True…but…" Sango didn't know what she could say to defend Inuyasha.

"But nothing Sango. I'm not talking him. I gotta call Koga. I'll see ya tomorrow." She said in a harsh tone and hung up before Sango could say goodbye.

"_I can't believe she was taking his side, she should understand."_ Kagome thought to herself, but quickly shook it out of her head so she could call Koga. She called him and he said that he'd be over in about thirty minutes. Until then, Kagome just stared out of her window, thinking about her problem with Inuyasha. She stared into the sky hoping to find the answers to all her questions. Before she knew it the door bell rang, it was Koga. Kagome ran down the stairs and stopped at a mirror in the hallway to gussy up. She then opened the door and acted surprised to see him there.

"Oh, hey Koga. I almost forgot you were coming!"

"Well…I'm here!" he didn't really know what to say, and it made the atmosphere around them an uncomfortable one.

"So, come in…make yourself at home." Kagome opened the door wider to let Koga into her house. They stood there in her living room for about five minutes and looked around the room so they wouldn't have to look at each other.

"So…umm…let's get started." Kagome finally said and went to get her books.

"Yea" Koga was still uncomfortable. They sat down at the coffee table in the living room and starting studying. Everything was going well, until the door bell rang.

DING DONG

"Hold on a sec, I'ma get the door real quick." Kagome said as she walked to the door. When she opened the door, there stood the Hanyou who broke her heart, Inuyasha, with the biggest puppy dog eyes anyone has ever seen.

-

Did you like it...or love it? LOL! Please review I'm begging you. Good or Bad, just review. -)


	16. a fairytale

Hey everybody.

I decided to finish up this story, I got kinda bored with it. So I hope yall like it. I'm gonna write more stories, and I'm gonna try to make each chapter longer. PLEASE review or send me an e-mail on ideas for new stories. Enjoy -)

I don't own Inuyasha

16. a fairytale

chapter sixteen. a fairytale

… _Everything was going well, until the door bell rang._

_DING DONG_

"_Hold on a sec, I'ma get the door real quick." Kagome said as she walked to the door. When she opened the door, there stood the Hanyou who broke her heart, Inuyasha, with the biggest puppy dog eyes anyone has ever seen._

Kagome gasped. "What are you doing here?" she whispered

"Um…hi" That's all Inuyasha could get out. Kagome closed the door so Koga couldn't here what was going on in the foyer. Inuyasha then, sniffed the air and smelled Koga's presence.

"What is he doing here?" he asked in a low growl.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're studying." She replied in a harsh tone. Inuyasha then, remembered what he came for.

"Kagome we need to talk."

"No, not really." She turned around to face the door. Inuyasha grabbed her by her shoulder, not hard, just enough so she'll turn around.

"No, wait. Kagome…" He was cut off

"Get your hands off me!" she yelled. Koga then ran to the door to see what was going on.

"What's wrong!" he saw Inuyasha. "Oh, is this piece of shit botherin' you?" He asked, staring at Inuyasha the whole time, making sure he didn't try to pull a fast one on him.

"Yes, a matter of fact he is."

"Well, then I'll fix that."

"Fuck you Koga! I need to talk to Kagome NOW!" Inuyasha's temper started to kick in.

"Well she's not available right now"

"You dumb-fuck, she's right there!"

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you!"

"But she has to hear what I have to say!"

"Well she doesn't want to hear it! She doesn't like you anymore Inuyasha. She likes me!" Koga shouldn't have said that. Kagome's head perked up when she heard that.

"WHAT?" She don't like you!" Inuyasha was upset, he actually didn't know if she did or not.

"Yes she does, and I can prove it!"

Kagome was still in shock, this wasn't going the way she planned. Koga walked up to her, and placed his hand under her chin, and placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. Kagome stood there in total shock. Inuyasha was broken, there he was, standing there, watching Koga kiss Kagome, RIGHT in front of him. So he walked away.

Kagome, who was just now noticing everything that was going on around here, pushed Koga off of her.

"What are you doing!"

"Huh"

"Koga, you're real sweet, but…I just realized something, and I gotta go fix it." Kagome ran off in the direction Inuyasha went.

"_Where could Inuyasha be?"_ He wasn't a home, he wasn't at school, and he wasn't at Miroku's. It was getting late, and the moon was in the middle of the dark blue sky, it looked like it was going to rain. She ran to the last place, where she thought he could be. As she was running, she thought about what she was doing.

"_Maybe Sango's right, I should listen to him. I mean, Koga kissed me, I coulda' pushed him off sooner, but I couldn't think. That kiss was NOTHING!"_ Kagome then knew, that the only man that she ever wanted to kiss, was Inuyasha. Her best friend and her lover. She ran to the big lake, and saw his long, shiny, silver hair glowing where the moon shined on it. She walked over to the tree. Inuyasha was too much in deep thought, that he didn't realize she was there.

"_Man, I shoulda' never let Kikyo in to talk to me. She woulda' never have that chance to kiss me. I'm such an ass!"_ Inuyasha banged his hand on the tree truck.

"Don't hurt yourself." Kagome was now on the same branch as Inuyasha

"Why would you care?"

"Why wouldn't I"

Inuyasha was sooooo confused. He thought that she hated him, and there she was sayin' that she cared.

"You know, Inuyasha…" Kagome started

"I know, you don't I have to say it. You hate me. You don't have to keep on tellin' me, I got it." Inuyasha said, looking up at the moon.

"You're wrong." She whispered

"What?" He turned his head, and looked into her eyes.

"You're wrong." She spoke up "I don't hate you. I was just mad…" she started to get tears in her eyes, and her voice was shaky. "I don't ever wanna lose you to somebody else. I hate to see someone come and take my place." She buried her face into his chest and started crying. "I shoulda' listened to you, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha didn't hear that well, cuz' she was crying into his shirt, so her words were sorta muffled.

"No, I'm sorry. You were right, I coulda' pushed her off, I don't know what I was thinking."

"No, I understand. I mean, when Koga…" she was cut off.

"O yea, Koga. You might wanna get off me cuz' you don't want him to get mad when he smells my scent on you." Kagome was confused, but then she remembered Koga said that she like him.

"Let me finish." She cuddled up to him even more. "When Koga kissed me, I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do." She paused and turned her head to face Inuyasha. "I don't like Koga. He just came over to study."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He just sighed in relief. "God, I hate it when we fight"

"Me too" Kagome whispered. She wasn't sure what was going to happen in the future, she was just happy that she was there…with Inuyasha.

(I was gonna leave yall hangin' but I decided to finish up the story)

"Kagome…"

"Huh"

"What's gonna happen? You know, from here on out?"

"I don't know. We just gotta…go with it. No one knows what's gonna happen in the future. I guess all we can do is hope for the best."

At the moment, the rain started to fall from the dark blue sky. The two didn't even notice.

"So…what's goin' on between you and Eri?" That question had been eating her alive all day.

"Ugh, nothing. Miroku said you were over me, and that I should "date around" So there's nothing going on."

"Oh" Kagome was relieved.

"Kagome…"

"huh"

"It's raining."

"Oh…I know"

"You wanna…go? I mean, you don't want your hair to frizz or what ever you girls whine about."

Kagome let out a little laugh. "Inuyasha…"

He looked at her. She had red puffy eyes, and her hair was messed up, but she was still the most beautiful women he has ever seen.

"I love you" She whispered, and hugged him "…so much" Inuyasha tightened the hug and started to rub circles on her back.

"I love you too" He said as he pulled away, and gave her a soft and tender kiss on her lips. With the rain falling and the both of them in the tree, it was something that you would see in a fairytale. And in every fairytale, there's always I happy ending.

-

I know, that eneding was corney and retarded, but that was all I could think of, cuz' I can't really think right now. Did you like my overall story, **PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! **I'll be back -)


	17. you amaze me

Hey!

Since yall didn't like the other ending I made another one that I hope yall with enjoy. Oh and by the way there id a lemon

I don't own Inuyasha

17. you amaze me

chapter seventeen: you amaze me

"_I love you" She whispered, and hugged him "…so much" Inuyasha tightened the hug and started to rub circles on her back._

"_I love you too" He said as he pulled away, and gave her a soft and tender kiss on her lips. With the rain falling and the both of them in the tree, it was something that you would see in a fairytale. And in every fairytale, there's always I happy ending._

And the fairytale continues…

They pulled away from each other and looked into their eyes.

"I guess I better go. I kinda left Koga at my house."

"Um…I'll go with you, I don't trust that mutt."

Kagome just rolled her eyes, as she got on Inuyasha's back. They arrived at the house and Koga was on the porch.

"Kagome, there you are!" Koga got up and ran up to her "What is he still doing here?"

Inuyasha started growling and tried to step up to Koga, but Kagome stood between the two of them.

"Well, we talked and everything's better now." Kagome explained, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

"Well that's great, but me and Kagome have to study now." Koga said staring at Inuyasha, then grabbed Kagome's arm and turned around.

"No you fucker! She's not going to study with you, alone, in her house. She'll be fine now that I'm here. You can leave." Inuyasha said in a harsh tone.

"Well she invited me over so she'll be the one to tell me to leave."

"LOOK, STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME! SHE'S MINE!"

"NO SHE'S NOT, YOU HALF-BREAD, SHE'S WITH ME! I THOUGHT I ALREADY SHOWED YOU THAT? OR WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DEMONSTRATE AGAIN?" Koga leaned in on Kagome fast, until Inuyasha pulled Koga by his shoulders and punched him in his face.

"HELL NA! YOU AIN'T KISSIN' HER!"

Koga got back up and threw a five (which is a punch for yall slow ones) at Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha wasn't very affected, so he put all of his strength into his right arm and punched him square in his jaw.

"There you fucker, stay away from MY Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled pointing his finger at the defeated body on the ground. Koga just laid there moaning. Kagome was shocked.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KNOCK HIM UNCONCIOUS!" she yelled

"What?"

"Oh my gosh! I coulda' just told him to leave politely, you didn't have to fight him! I can't believe you! You never fail to make me angry! Do you find pleasure in hearing me yell at you?" Kagome screamed while on her tippy toes.

"_Actually…"_ Inuyasha thought sarcastically. "What? Did you want him to stay her with you!" Inuyasha said out load

"Inuyasha, you know that's not it!"

"Oh…so you're just mad at me for protecting you?"

"Protecting me! From what? Koga? What was he gonna do?"

"…" Inuyasha was about to speak.

"No, don't even answer that"

"You know what Inuyasha? You amaze me!" she said, still in anger

"Oh really?" his ears perked up and he put a smile on.

"And not in a good way!"

He slouched back down. "I still don't get it! I beat up Koga, who you said you don't like, and you're getting pissed at me?"

"Yes, Yes, I am!"

"_Oh she's so hot when she's mad"_ Inuyasha shook that thought out of his mind. _"Focus, I can't let her win the argument."_

"What? How? You being rapped by Koga, is better then me beating his ass?" he yelled in frustration.

"_Wow! So fine, so fine. I mean…ugh…yea that's what I mean" _Kagome stared at his body for a while, but put on an angry face, so he wouldn't know what that she was admiring his body. Finally she couldn't take it anymore so she just ran inside the house and went in her room. Inuyasha followed her.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going?" he yelled toward her

"Home!"

"Oh no you're not. I'm not finished talking to you!" he yelled

"TALKING? You're not talking, you're screaming." They argued all the way into Kagome's room.

"Well, that's the only way you'll listen, is if I scream!"

"_Oh! Look at those lips"_ Kagome thought "No Inuyasha! When you scream, I scream. I don't listen to a word you say, cuz' what you say is full of shit!"

"_Oooo naughty words does she need a spankin'" _Inuyasha thought.

"No it's not! I speak the truth"

"_Oh, he's so hot. I don't know how long I can do this" _They were now in each others face.

"Ugh! Inuyasha you make me so mad" she yelled, with her lips right in front of his

Inuyasha then quickly put his hand on the back of her head and push her lips to his. They both kissed each other hard, full of anger. Then Inuyasha pushed Kagome onto her bed. They were now kissing each other passionately. Inuyasha put his hand up Kagome's shirt and pulled it off full of eagerness. Kagome was anxiously unbuttoning Inuyasha's pants and then he kicked them off onto the floor. Inuyasha placed soft kisses on Kagome neck all the way down to her belly button. When he got to her jeans, he slowly undid all of the buttons and zippers and he threw her pants in the same proximity of her jeans. She was now in just her matching light pink laced bra and underwear. He took off her panties and placed his finger over her flower and pressed down. Kagome moaned in pleasure. He then began to pull his finger in and out of her. She moaned his name loudly, because she reached her orgasm. He then went back up to her lips and placed a soft chaste kiss. Kagome then pulled off Inuyasha boxers and returned the kiss that Inuyasha gave her. He moaned in her mouth. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Kagome rolled over and was now on top of Inuyasha. She imitated the kissed that Inuyasha gave her, until she reached his stomach. She then sat up and started to ride him. Kagome moved in an up and down motion and moaned while throwing her head back. Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned. His hands were on her hips as she moved. He then rolled her on her back and started to thrust him into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist so she could push him into her even more. He began moving faster and faster. Kagome started panting harder.

"Inu…yasha" she moaned with a high-hitched tone.

That only gave him the fuel to go faster. Kagome reached the peck to her orgasm.

"INU…YASHA!" she screamed.

Inuyasha plopped down beside her and kissed her on her forehead.

"You fucker" she whispered while panting with a smile on her face.

"That's what I do best." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know that's right." She smiled while her eyes closed, she was worn out, or should I say, fucked out.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered

"Huh" her eyes still closed

"I love you"

She opened her eyes and turned to face him, she kiss him on the lips and said "I love you too." They laid there for what seemed for ever.

"Let's go again" she laughed out. He gave her a devious smile and threw the covers over them. "You amaze me…" Kagome said under the covers "…in a good way"

-

there is that a lil' better? I hope yall liked it **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW-)**


End file.
